hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Hawthorne
Bonnie Hawthorne is a young woman from District 8. After the war against the capital was over, Bonnie went on to marry Gale Hawthorne and have three kids during the era of peace in the whole nation of Panem. Biography Early life During her life, Bonnie spent most of her life with her parents and two younger sisters who she loved dearly. Like everyone in District 8, Bonnie hated the Hunger Games and she dreamed that one day, there will be a sign of rebellion against the Capitol and the Hunger Games would one day come to an end. Over the years, she and her sisters go to the same school where Twill teaches them and dozens of students about history. Right after school, Bonnie and her family would do a 4-hour shift on the loading dock at a factory where they make Peacekeeper uniforms. ''Catching Fire'' Once the uprising in District 8 begins in Catching Fire, the district appears to be under rebel control, until the Capitol deploys Peacekeepers "by the thousands" to take back the district. The rebels are beaten down and defeated. As punishment, as well as to regain order in the district, the Capitol places a full lockdown state on District 8 for approximately one week, with no food or coal. Finally, when they are allowed to go back to work, Bonnie and Twill are late getting from the school to the factory. Finally, when they are allowed to go back to work, Bonnie and Twill are late getting from the school to the factory, but before they made it there, the factory was bombed, which saves their lives, but regretfully kills Twill's husband and Bonnie's entire family. After Twill learned that her newborn son and relatives escaped with 500 refugees from the district, the two disguise themselves in the Peacekeeper's uniforms and escape to the woods surrounding District 12. While Twill, Bonnie has twisted her ankle, and because of that, she has to use a branch as a crutch, which slows her down considerably. Also, Bonnie's peacekeeper outfit is too big for her because it was made for Twill's husband, who died in the factory explosion, so Bonnie had to wear it on the journey to District 13. Soon, she and Twill arrived near District 12, where they met Katniss Everdeen. They informed Katniss that they intend to go to District 13, because they believe there were others there who support the rebellion. ''Mockingjay'' In Mockingjay, Bonnie and Twill managed to reach District 13 safely and supported the rebel cause. After Twill volunteered to travel back to District 8 to gather a number of citizens with the help of Commander Paylor, Bonnie remained in District 8 and was among those that were very supportive to Katniss Everdeen. After the battle at the capitol and hunger games was finally over, Bonnie started to form a relationship with Gale Hawthorne, and the two would later get married in District 2, and have three kids. While living there during the era of peace, Bonnie and Gale both secure a "fancy job", working for Panem's new government. The Hunger Games Trilogy Bonnie is portrayed by actress Nikki Reed. Category:Females Category:Hawthorne family Category:People from District 8 Category:Rebels